


Okay, So It Wasn't Exactly Social Intercourse I Was After, So Sue Me!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [50]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anal Sex, Casbah, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Fluttering Drapery, Hidden Room, Humor, M/M, Naughtiness, Naughty, Pasha's Palace, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tongue-in-cheek, bizarre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A startlingly discovery leaves an away team visibly shaken.





	Okay, So It Wasn't Exactly Social Intercourse I Was After, So Sue Me!

**Author's Note:**

> A tongue-in-cheek wink at my own preceding fic, "If I Woulda Wanted Social Intercourse, I Woulda Asked For It!"
> 
> My first 3 Sentence Fiction.

"Aye, Captain, I've seen many a sight while exploring strange new worlds in this man's Starfleet, but never in my born days have I seen anything, never anything, to equal this!" Scotty declared as he rolled his eyes dramatically as he reported to Kirk after the away team had been transported back onto the Enterprise.

Kirk, knowing that at any moment that Scotty's Scottish burr could deteriorate into something that not even he could interpret, patiently said, "Now, Scotty, I know that it's going to take quite a lot to have to concentrate on just what you and the others saw down there, but do you think that you have recovered sufficiently so that you are able to tell me just what you came across inside the hidden room in the pasha's palace that has bothered you so much?"

"Well, like I said, sir, there were veils and curtains draping everything inside that room and fluttering everywhere around, but in the center of it--" he repeated, then had to pause while he moistened his lips and rolled his eyes again before he could force himself to continue which he did by saying, "--in the center of the room was Dr. McCoy moaning and all bent over on his hands and knees with his naked bum all spread open, fiery red, and reaching up for Glory, and an angry looking Mr. Spock was spanking him and pumping into him something mighty fierce like and yelling 'Come with me to the casbah!;' and pardon me, Captain, but I thought that's where we already were!"

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
